6 Is Way Too Many
by Warriorlass
Summary: The title is a joke. 1st thng tht ran thru hed whn i saw the request. I hpe its good 4 u Guoste-chan, plz dn't b mad if its nt lng enuf or has ltle to no plot, but it ws the bst thng i cld do w/ this 1shot, nvr did 6 wy b4. PolXBalticSts.XRussiaXPrussia.


Russia invited some people over for a drinking party, and even though Prussia and him weren't on very good terms, Prussia decided he would come. Poland only came because he knew Lithuania would be there.

The six of them got remarkably drunk though Prussia, Russia and Latvia were the only ones who weren't totally plastered due to the fact that they could hold their liquor better than others. Latvia was more drunk than the other two, and smiled at the hammered Estonia, and before anyone could totally understand what was going on, they saw the small child of about fifteen kiss the seventeen year old young scholar. Estonia, being half out of it as well, grinned wickedly and pulled Latvia in close and kissed the boy deeply and began undressing him. Poland hiccup and kissed Lithuania, "Kiss me back Liet!"

Lithuania laughed and obeyed his lover's orders and started making out with the blonde nation. Russia leaned into Prussia's chest; Prussia pushed him away, "No fucking vay, nuh uh!" Prussia growled. "Fucking is good, I like that idea." Russia grinned and downed the last of his vodka and jumped Prussia and bound him Prussia's arms behind him. Russia held Prussia with a forceful touch, and undressed himself. The others looked at Russia, and figured they might as well do the same.

"No! No! Don't you dare do this Russia! Stop right now you bastard!" Prussia said with fear in his voice.

Russia cut him off with a fierce kiss and then growled in the albino's ear, "Shut up or it'll hurt more da!" Russia swatted Prussia's bare ass to emphasize his point. Prussia cried out in pain at Russia's powerful hand. Like it or not, Prussia had always loved and for the same reason feared Russia's painful, punishing, sadistic touch.

Lithuania chuckled, "Well, well, if Prussia hasn't just been made a uke, what do you know, maybe anything really can happen."

"Shut your damn mouth Liet!" Prussia snapped and that's when Poland cut him off with a kiss, then turned to Lithuania. "Well? Aren't you going to fuck me already Liet?" Poland snapped at his seme. Lithuania chuckled, "Of course Polska." Russia slicked himself up with a special ointment and handed it over to Lithuania, who did the same.

Estonia grabbed it afterwards and did the same to himself, "Latvi, go let Russia tend to your mouth, I will tend to your sexual needs in a bit." Latvia nodded, and Estonia gave him a sharp love pat that made Latvia blush immensely and Russia began kissing the child and wrapped Latvia's legs around his chest and tied the small nation to him, so Latvia could stay there and be kissed as Russia doffed his pants and slammed himself into Prussia.

Estonia took his place behind Lithuania, and felt the older brunette blush as Estonia entered him, and at that moment the long haired brunette thrusting deep inside the blonde he held so dear, which made Poland cry out into Prussia's demanding mouth, making Prussia tense up, his rear walls closing around Russia's long and extra large length. Russia moaned as he slammed into Prussia again. Latvia loved the taste of Russia's demanding feel.

This sequence continued till Poland released first, followed by Prussia, Lithuania, Estonia, and Russia. "Estonia, I want you!" Latvia pouted. Estonia grinned, and began to fuck his little lover as well, squeezing his ass, to pleasure the small nation. Estonia then shoved his finger into Lithuania's mouth and Liet began to bite and suck on the finger, while Poland took his turn on top, forcing his length into Liet, making the older brunette nation cry out with pleasure. Poland in turn was being fucked from behind, by Russia, who was now being topped by Prussia.

"I will show you for making me your uke again after all these years!" Prussia snapped and used Russia's scarf to bind the beige haired giant of a man, and fucked Russia hard and rough, hooking his own finger into Russia's mouth and every once in a while pulling out long enough to spank Russia hard across the ass in punishment, making the Russian moan with longing for Prussia to continue his assault.

The screams and moans filled the air and the men became not just drunk with their liquor but intoxicated with love and lust.


End file.
